Ch.55: Remnant (5)
Chapter 55: While taking a pause from fleeing from Nergal, Lark asks Bathory if she is okay. Bathory says she is fine, and then asks Lark if he is afraid since he just met one of the first generation. Lark shivers when he remembers that Bathory had told him that members of the first generation are able to recognize a human's scent. Bathory puts Lark at ease by explaining that she had recognized him as human, because she had recently visited the human world, while the first generation hasn't come into contact with humans for hundreds of years. She goes on by claiming that Nergal has most likely forgot about the human race's existence by now. As Lark and Bathory continue to hurry towards the nurse's office, Lark starts wondering if all of the first generation give off such a familiar feeling, as the one he got from Nergal. Meanwhile, Setz is preparing himself for a fight, thinking that since Riu has become Nergal's secretary just recently, there isn't enough information about him and his ability. Riu, while preparing to attack, apologizes in advance for his rudeness. Then, to Setz's surprise, he suddenly disappears. After appearing, shortly later, behind him, Riu tries to surprise Setz with a kick, but Setz is able to block the kick with his right hand. At first, Setz believes that Riu's ability is teleportation, but he concludes that the werewolf-vampire's ability is 'speed'. As Riu reveals his claws by removing his gloves, he praises Setz's good reflexes, but apologizes to him yet again, ready for his second attack. Riu begins to overwhelm Setz with a series of scratches that are faster than Setz eyes can follow. While Riu continues his attacks, Nergal gloats that Riu's superior physical abilities give him the upper hand over Setz, who doesn't have an ability and can't use high-level magic within Arzew's magical barrier. The thought that he is useless even in this place, passess from Setz's mind. After Riu knocks out Setz, with a sudden strike from behind, Nergal leaves him to take care of the boy. In front of the nurse's office, Angela is confused by Lark's frantic explanations. Bathory concisely says, "Nergal has come." Angela fails to see any ominous meaning in Bathoy's words and says that she had a friendly reunion with Nergal during the declaration ceremony. When she asks the reason why the noble is at school, Bathory stays quite, while Lark questions Angela if she is close to Nergal. Angela starts to reply, "rather than being close...", but she is interrupted by Bathory who states, "That man is still searching for Carmilla." Bathory's revelation perplexes Lark and shocks Angela. Bathory and Angela tell Lark to stay in the infirmary, while they go to Navarus' office. While leaving, Angela tells Lark that she will be back soon. After the two succubi have left, Lark is thinking that he doesn't understand anything of what's going on. He turns to get into the nurse's office, but he is stopped by Nergal's voice, who appears behind him. Nergal says that he has lost Bathory and Angela just for a few seconds, and asks Lark if he would go with him for a while. Category:Chapters